


Protector

by valentine192



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine192/pseuds/valentine192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because I am your damn protector, Loki."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

The black birds soared through the air with songs that fiddled with the soothing sounds of the harp. The night was growing dark, and the moon was waking from its slumber as the stars came out to play their little game of hide and seek. The mountains in the horizon peeked through their soft beds, and the lush greenery of the forest turned into dark maze filled with peaceful yet dangerous animals ready to pounce on their prey. A wolf’s owl echoed through the air, and the cicadas began their nightly serenade to the demons lurking beneath the snow.

I stood in front of a tall, unhealthy willow tree. I used to come here when I was young to play, but no longer. I was tired of the games, and I was tired of the misery. I needed to rest. I needed the branches of the tree to surround me with love, and I needed its leaves to soften my fall. Alas, the winter was cold, and I was ready to bid farewell.

The long rope hung from the branch and swayed above me. Its texture was rough that my palms bled from grasping it. Nevertheless, I was ready.

I stood on the chair and loosened the noose. The cuts from my hand begged for mercy as my palms grasped the bloody, hardened texture of the rope. The birds have gone to hide, and cicadas have stopped playing their soulful music. The moon was looking down at me, and the stars glittered upon the dark velvet of the night. They were my audience, and the stars were cheering for me to go on as the moon patiently waited for me. Oh, heaven, I was ready for you. I needed you to welcome me into your gates for I could not live any longer the torment of the life you have given me.

I closed my eyes, and the tears fell down my pale cheeks. I was not even able to say goodbye, but the falling snow assured me that it would all be well. This eternal slumber will hold me in its peaceful embrace and keep me safe from the souls that have given me my suffering.

Goodbye. I put my head into the noose, and then I fell.

But I was still awake. My neck was not broken, and I was alive. My feet did not sway, and I did not hang like a lifeless doll. But I fell, and I was resting on a warm, comfortable chest. Strong arms held me, and a heartbeat played its peaceful minuet to my ear. I smiled. Maybe I did not need death to bring me peace.

“Thor, thank you, but why?”

“Because I am your damn protector, Loki, even if it means that I would have to battle your demons and your past.”


End file.
